Success On the Second Try
by abaddontouchme
Summary: Castiel is a barista at Brewed Happiness coffee shop, and a damn good one. Dean is a new customer who just can't seem to go anywhere without his brother. So Castiel, desperate in his attempts to connect with Dean, gives him the wrong coffee. Who was he to remember if Dean asked for a white or regular mocha? It's not like Dean will notice how good a barista Castiel really is, right?


Castiel pumped vanilla syrup into his most recent customer's cup, grumbling about the complexity of making frappucinos. But he would never mention a thing to any of his customers - he'd built too good a reputation at the Brewed Happiness coffee shop to give it up now. Not many baristas could say they had regular customers in this shop, but Castiel was surely one of them. The customers seemed to adore him, perhaps for his good service, his kindness, and quite possibly because a lot of the girls (and some of the guys) thought he was hotter than a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

Well, Castiel only knew this because he's been left multiple phone numbers written on napkins at the tables he took care of, but that's beside the point. Castiel never takes them, anyway. His conscience tended to sway him the other way.

Basically, Castiel had set up his own little empire of coffee-lovers, and there's no way he'd screw that up over a damn frappucino.

After finishing up the final drink for a small group's order, Castiel put the drinks on a tray and carried them to the table.

"Here you are, ladies. Enjoy." Castiel said with a smile, earning him a wink from the girl closest to him. Castiel pretended not to see and scurried back to the waiting line of customers.

Without looking up from the cash register, Castiel began to speak.

"Hi, welcome to Brewed Happiness, how may I help you?"

"Hey, man. Can I get a medium coffee and small latte with nonfat cream?" The man's deep and soothing voice made Castiel's head snap up. His blue eyes were met with candy-apple green ones, and Castiel had to blink a few times to gain his bearings.

"S-sure, coming right up." He sputtered. The man chuckled.

Castiel turned to begin the drinks, but found himself oddly disappointed that he wasn't able to strike up a conversation with the man. Castiel had never been that flustered in front of a customer before. There was no guarantee that the man would ever come to the shop again - he'd certainly never been there before. If only there was a way to speak to the man again, maybe then Castiel would be able to properly introduce himself. But he had to think fast; his shift ended in ten minutes.

But then Castiel had an idea. He quickly grabbed a cup for a small coffee, unlike the medium the man had asked for, and a cup for a latte which he'd make with whole cream instead of nonfat. The customer would probably think he was dense or deaf, but at least it'd give Castiel a chance to speak to him again

After placing the drinks in front of the green-eyed customer, Castiel began to walk away. Very slowly, so the customer would be able to call out to him.

"Excuse me?" The man called. His tone was the same, if not a little kinder, than before.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Castiel responded, quickly spinning on his heel to face the customer again. He flashed him a half-smile.

"It's no big deal, but I'm pretty sure this is a small coffee...also, I'm no expert, but this seems to be whole cream. Would you mind fixing that?" The man smiled, a million dollar smile in Castiel's opinion, and Castiel nearly caught fire from how red his cheeks turned.

"Of course..." Castiel trailed, implying that he wanted to know the man's name.

"Dean. And, thank you."

Castiel nodded and grabbed the cups, mumbling an apology as he went to fix the coffees.

Castiel handed the man - Dean - his corrected coffees, which caused Dean to smile again at him. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Dean turned his attention to the cell phone he'd pulled out. Castiel turned back to the counter and untied his apron. As Castiel was about to leave, he looked back at Dean's table, almost tripping over his own feet at the sight of another man sitting with him. This man had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was sipping on the latte Castiel had made. He had to admit, the new stranger seemed pretty attractive. His heart sank, but there was nothing Castiel could do at this point. Just hope that Dean would come back to Brewed Happiness.

Castiel showed up to work the next day for his shift, which happened to be two hours later than normal, but had to stay two hours later. He'd gotten little sleep last night, still torn that Dean had been with another man. Castiel shouldn't be upset, Dean didn't even know his name, but Castiel was down for the entire first half of his shift.

That is, until Dean showed up again. The other man stood behind him as they scanned the place. Standing up, the other guy was at least 3 inches taller than Dean. That made Castiel let out a puff of air as a laugh; which was abruptly silenced when Dean's eyes found Castiel's. He smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey!" Dean said when he came over, "long time no see, huh?"

Castiel grinned, replying, "Guess so. Enjoy your coffees yesterday?" Castiel didn't want Dean to freak out because Castiel remembered his name, so he refrained from saying it. He'd introduce himself first.

"I'm Castiel." He said. The other guy smiled at him, while Dean smirked.

"I know." Dean said. Castiel's eyes widened, and he wanted to say something, but couldn't get his mouth to open. After a few seconds, Dean pointed to Castiel's...

Name tag. Godammit. Castiel had forgotten he wore a name tag as part of his uniform.

"Oh, right," Castiel breathed, "anyways, what can I get you guys?"

"Sam? What do you want?" Dean asked his friend. Sam. Castiel needed to remember that.

"Can I get a mocha?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded, mumbling an, "of course." He had that reputation to uphold, but couldn't bring himself to turn on the charm in Sam's presence. In his sulk, he hadn't realized the two men had been bickering.

"Dude, could you _be_ more gay?" Dean asked Sam. Sam smirked.

"I could be you."

Castiel was silent during the exchange, but now his spirits were lifted. It could've just been friendly or flirtatious banter, but if what Sam said was true...

"Castiel?" Dean snapped Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. What can I get you, Dean?" Castiel covered, thankfully not stuttering.

"Another medium coffee. Thanks." Dean answered. He didn't seem as pleasant as yesterday, perhaps because of what Sam had suggested and the fact that Castiel had heard.

Castiel, desperate to continue talking to Dean, made two medium coffees instead of a coffee and a mocha. When Sam called to Castiel that he'd messed up - again - Dean narrowed his eyes, as if scanning Castiel. Castiel gulped, taking Sam's cup and scurrying back to the counter. What if Dean figured out he was messing up on purpose?

When Castiel returned to the pair's table with a mocha, Castiel immediately apologized.

"Don't worry, man. It's no big deal. We were probably distracting you with our bickering." Sam laughed. The way they were acting didn't scream 'COUPLE' to Castiel, but that could've just been his conscious trying to comfort him at the thought of Dean not being available.

"Yeah, excuse my brother for being such a dumbass." Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, but Castiel was no longer paying attention. Brother! Sweet Lord hallelujah, Dean wasn't dating this guy.

"Hello?" Dean directed toward Castiel. Castiel blinked and stared at Dean.

"Sorry, I'm just really out of it today," Castiel started, and then remembered Dean's last statement, "and don't worry, I've had my share of asshole customers and you guys definitely don't fall under that category."

"Well, thanks. Guess we'll see you around." Sam said. That was Castiel's cue to leave.

And this time, when he untied his apron, he was smiling.

The following day, Castiel's spirits were still high. It was Friday, meaning his shift was extended by an hour on either side. More time for Dean to stop in, was Castiel's thought to get through the day.

And sure enough, the brothers did stop in. They were silent when Castiel came to the counter, but they were smiling.

"Hello, Dean, hello Sam." Castiel nodded to each of them. They returned the greeting in unison. Castiel faltered a bit because while he was grateful to see Dean, Castiel had been hoping that it would only be Dean when he did.

"What can I get you guys?" Castiel smiled politely, warmly even, but nothing near how welcoming a smile as he could've given.

"I'll get a white mocha and Samantha here will get a caramel latte." Dean grimaced. Castiel smirked at the unusual drink. Dean narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Not a word." He chuckled, and Castiel turned to make the drinks.

Of course, he made the caramel latte perfectly. He couldn't bring himself to mess up Sam's order again over his own petty interests. However, who was he to remember wether Dean asked for a white or regular mocha?

When Castiel sheepishly handed Sam and Dean their drinks, he waited for the brothers to take a sip. The way Dean swallowed his coffee - the change in his face at the unexpected taste almost undetectable - was almost pornographic. His Adam's apple bobbed and Dean's eyes fluttered closed at the warmth. So far, he'd said nothing about the wrong drink.

"Castiel?" Dean asked, "I'm pretty sure this isn't a white mocha." There it was.

"Oh, my bad," Castiel blushed, "let me fix that right up for you." Castiel took the cup from Dean, subtly (he hoped) brushing his fingers against Dean's.

Castiel had a normal shift again today, and he really hoped that Dean would stop in. Without Sam. He liked the guy a lot more now that Castiel knows he isn't dating Dean, but Castiel couldn't really talk to Dean with Sam around.

The hours dragged on as Castiel's shift neared an end. It was only just before 3 p.m. rolled around - the end of Castiel's shift - that Dean moseyed into the shop.

Without Sam.

"Hello, Dean. Becoming a regular here?" Castiel smiled once Dean approached.

"Think so. The coffee's great but it seems the server can't remember what I ordered for the life of him." Dean replied, not unkindly. Castiel blushed.

"Nah, I'm just teasing. There's gotta be some reason you do it. I watched a bit before Sam and I left yesterday, and you seem to be the most popular barista here. You didn't mess up a single order besides ours." Dean explained. Castiel's eyes widened.

"You n-noticed?" He managed to sputter out. Now it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Yeah, you know, you're kinda mesmerizing to watch while you work the counter." He said.

"Well, to answer your question, it was my way of getting to talk to you for two seconds more." Castiel replied honestly. The only answer that'd be convincing to Dean was the truth, so Castiel, however reluctant, gave it to him.

"Well, you know, you could've asked," Dean scolded, "I wouldn't say you seem like poor company." Dean stepped out of the line and motioned for Castiel to move as well.

"When's your shift over?" Dean asked. Castiel's insides lit up, and he could feel sweat seeping through the pores on his forehead and under his arms.

"Two minutes, I think?" Castiel glanced at his watch, which read 2:58. Two minutes exactly.

"Perfect. I'll wait here while you take a final order and then maybe we can go to a movie or something." Dean smiled, and went to stand in the corner of the shop while a dazed Castiel went to take a now impatient teenage girl's order.

She ordered a frappucino. Castiel didn't complain.

As Dean and Castiel walked out of the shop together, Castiel began to shake. This was so nerve-wracking. So many things could go wrong. Dean could stop wanting to talk to him, Castiel would find out that Dean really was dating someone, Sam could hate him, who knows?

"Hey man, you ok? You're shaking like a chihuahua." Dean asked. Castiel forced a nod.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous. Mmm, maybe a lot nervous." He admitted. Dean smiled.

"Don't be. Then you'll make me nervous." That caused a small laugh to escape Castiel, and the pair eased back into their normal states.

The movie ended up being a horror, which Castiel despised. He wasn't necessarily scared of them, they just made him uncomfortable. 180-degree headturns? Black eyes? Decapitation? No thanks. Of course, it would give him an excuse to curl into Dean or squeeze his hand, but he'd just met the guy two days ago. He wasn't sure what Dean wanted this…outing to be.

In the midst of a particular disturbing scene, Castiel glanced toward Dean, who had his feet curled under him and was very subtly trembling.

"Are you scared?" Castiel whispered. Dean snapped his head toward Castiel and nodded slightly. Castiel smiled slightly and held out his arms as an invitation. Dean smiled as he leaned into Castiel.

Castiel sighed, grateful for not having had to do anything at all. Of course, what he had just proposed to Dean was bolder than anything he'd done to anyone in, well, forever, but Castiel tried to ignore that fact. Dean's confidence was probably wearing off on him.

Dean didn't tremble for the rest of the movie.

In the lobby of the movie theater, Castiel stopped in his tracks, causing Dean to stop a few paces ahead of Castiel.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"What is what?" Dean asked, flabbergasted at Castiel's sudden change in demeanor.

" _This_ ," Castiel repeated, gesturing between himself and Dean, then to the entire lobby, "What is it?"

"S'pose it's a date, if that's what you want it to be." Dean half-smiled. Castiel visibly relaxed.

"I wouldn't have messed up your coffee three times if I didn't want this to be a date." Castiel replied. Then Dean relaxed.

"Well, in that case, c'mere." Dean held open his arms, to which Castiel walked into.

"This is typically how dates end, I suppose. But doesn't it usually happen at one person's door? Or at a coffee shop?" Castiel joked.

"Oh yeah, you left your car there. Guess I'm just gonna have to pick you up to take you to work tomorrow instead." Dean winked, pulling Castiel to his car.

"You want to get up at 6:45 in the morning and drive me to work?" Castiel speculated.

"If it means more time spent with you, Castiel, then the answer would be yes." Dean said simply, opening up the door for Castiel to get in.

Once Dean sat down in the other side, he faced Castiel.

"Do you have any nicknames?" He asked. Castiel took a second to process the strange question.

"Sometimes Cas, I guess...why?" Castiel said.

"Because Castiel's too long for my liking. No offense," Dean added. Castiel nodded his understanding.

"Works for me."

The next day, Dean showed up at 6:15 to take Castiel to work.

"You're early." Castiel stated when he opened the door. He didn't even have a shirt on, and his hair was still a mess.

"What can I say? I'm on unpredictable. And to a lesser extent, I enjoy your company," Dean laughed. "Can I come in?"

Castiel held the door open wider in response, and it did not slip by Castiel the fact that Dean's gaze lingered on his bare chest.

"Let me go get dressed. Make yourself comfortable. You can make coffee, but I can guarantee you it won't be as good as mine at the shop." Castiel offered, starting to walk upstairs.

"Y'know, getting dressed sounds overrated to me." Dean smirked, causing Castiel to pause. His thoughts went hazy as he turned around to face Dean. He'd taken his jacket off, revealing a decently tight gray t-shirt underneath that framed his muscles.

"Hmm. I suppose I can wait a bit longer to change. I'll get us some breakfast. Cereal ok?" Castiel relented, walking to the kitchen where Dean was.

"Sounds good."

Castiel began rummaging through the cabinets, grabbing a box of Life and two bowls. When he turned around again, Dean was not three inches from Castiel.

"Could I do something?" He whispered. Castiel turned to face him fully.

"Depends on what. Kiss me? Yes. Kill me? No thanks." He joked. Dean smiled as he backed Castiel into the counter. Dean slammed his lips onto Castiel's, his hands immediately wrapping around Castiel's still bare torso. Castiel's senses magnified and his body ignited, responding immediately.

Dean's hands searched Castiel's upper body, occasionally dipping to the waistband of his sweatpants. The kiss was needy and loving, but never rough or painful. Castiel was grateful for having Dean so close, for him wanting Castiel as much as Castiel wanted Dean.

Their moment together lasted for an eternity, and Castiel didn't want it to end, but he knew he had to get the work. Castiel slowly pulled away, but kept his arms around Dean. He rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"I have to get to work." Castiel spoke quietly.

"Take the day off." Dean said, pressing his lips to Castiel's again. When they separated again, Castiel said, "S'pose…I can call…the manager..." He whispered between kisses.

Long story short, both Castiel and Dean no longer had to work that day.

In fact, they didn't go anywhere that day. Castiel never put on a shirt. But the majority of the day was spent talking, telling each other about their lives. Dean told Castiel about how he worked to pay for Sam's college fund, that their father died a few years ago. Castiel admitted to Dean that he'd been an orphan since he was twenty, which wasn't something he talked about to anyone. But with Dean, it'd been so easy, They just talked for hours. And whenever Dean would pause in his story, Castiel would lean in and press a kiss to his lips. Each time, Dean would respond instantly. So Castiel had gotten what he wanted, all because he didn't give Dean that damn medium coffee.


End file.
